Angel in Disguise
by life goes on u should too
Summary: You never think, when you walk out the door, that overly strange things will happen. You never think you'd come back a different person from a simple trip into Seattle. That the questions that you had for so long will be answered, but not the way you expect.
1. Chapter 1

_You never think, when you walk out the door, that overly strange things will happen. You never think you'd come back a different person from a simple trip into Seattle. That the questions that you had for so long will be answered, but not the way you expect._

_My name is Angela Hale, and this is my life as a teenage Werewolf._

_-xoxoxoxoxo-_

I was heading out tonight, so rather than wearing my lazy clothes I tried to look somewhat nice. Nothing too eye-catching. Attention is something I really didn't want. I sighed and grabbed black sweat pants, pulling them on and putting on a white tank top with it, a grey, oversized hoodie following it. With sneakers on and my hair tied back in a ponytail I donned my glasses and headed for the stairs. I didn't need the glasses. Not anymore… but they were a human thing that I use to have. It provided comfort.

To outsiders my home wasn't all that strange. Five girls, all living together. Normal, right? Yeah, no. you see, three of us are Vampires and the other two of us are Werewolves. The three Vampires are Rosalie Hale, my biological sister (she got changed and vanished long before I changed), her Mate, Alice, and Victoria. The Werewolves are myself and Leah. Leah Imprinted on Victoria many years ago, which helped me unite with my sister again. However, while I would never tell them… being the only un-mated girl got lonely. I always hoped I would find that special girl. She had to be out there somewhere.

Oh, and yes, I am a lesbian.

Anyway, moving on. When I got down the stairs I saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch together. Rose looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sweats again, kid?"

"It's cold," I said, shrugging.

"You don't feel the cold."

"Oh, lay off her, Rosie," Alice piped in, smiling. "You going to the store, Ang?"

I grabbed my keys to my Jeep and tilted my head. "I'm going to Seattle, actually. Why?"

"No reason," she giggled, turning away. Rose, however, wasn't as happy.

"Sis, it's the new moon. That's you're weakest time."

"I'll be fine. I need to think things through."

"Well… take this." Rose grabbed her dagger and sheath from beside her and tossed it. It had straps to attach it to my leg. I put it on and thanked her, heading out.

"See you later!" Alice yelled after me. I waved and heard Rose ask her what her plan was before roaring off.

On my way there I thought about things that had happened the last few new moons. Someone tried to fight me in school the last time and after I got pushed into a wall I looked up to see the guy hunched over and a few strange lights going out the window. Every night I left my window open, but on New Moon nights when I woke up, the window was closed and there was a warm spot on the edge of my bed. Some nights I would see lights.

I gripped the steering wheel a little harder. I needed to understand this. If I didn't figure this out it would drive me mad.

I sighed and parked at the edge of town, walking around. I stopped for some food, eating a light salad before heading off. I window shopped and looked at the book shop. Finally I found myself at the pier. The gentle sound of the water left me feeling calm and I lay back, looking at the sky. After some time I saw a shooting star. I made a wish, closing my eyes.

_Please let me find the answers._

I opened my eyes to see the star change direction, making a loop. I squinted, taking off my glasses and cleaning them. When I put them back on and looked up again the star was gone.

_I must be seeing things._

I stood and began heading back to my Jeep. I wasn't that far from the water before I realized I was being boxed in. They were all larger than me. Impressive. I myself was 5'8.

The moment of awe ended and I realized one of them had a knife. My fight or flight response kicked in and I bolted, trying to outrun them. On a normal night I could… on a normal night… but this was not a normal night. Panicking, I dived down a side street only to find a dead end. I grabbed for the dagger Rose and given me and pulled it out. Next thing I knew my wrist was grabbed and I was spun around, my front slamming against the brick wall. I cried out as pain coursed through my body.

"Well ain't you just a pretty lady…" a man husked in my ear, running his hand down my side. I struggled against him, my dagger having been knocked clean out of my hand.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh, we got a fighter… ah!" he screamed as suddenly his grip vanished and I slid down the wall, whimpering. I looked over to see a blur of white and silver. It appeared to be beating the crap out of the men. God I hope they aren't doing that just so they can… I shivered, curling up and hugging my legs.

As suddenly as it started, the yelling ended. A warm, gentle hand touched my shoulder. I didn't move.

"Angela… are you okay? It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was gentle. Musical. I looked up and my eyes met with two beautiful eyes. Both were a mix of silver and gold, the left more gold and the right more silver. They were breathtaking.

It was in that moment that the feeling Leah had talked about happened. What connected me to this world was cut and replaced with steel bars right to her. Her hair fell in white ringlets, her face strong and her body… whoa. She wore no shoes and old fashioned, baggy looking clothes. Light grey pants and a white shirt. They fit her but… I don't know. Kinda reminded me of movies with pirate outfits… I don't know. The shirt had kinda puffy sleeves. On her back were two white and silver wings.

_**Wings?!**_

"Angela, please speak to me."

"Who are you?" OH MY GOD THIS GIRL KNOWS ME! I DON'T RECOGNIZE HER! HOW DO I NOT RECOGNIZE HER?!

"That's not important. Are you okay?"`

"Yeah…" I flinched when I tried to stand and the mystery girl frowned.

"Where did it hurt?"

"My ankle and shoulder."

She nodded and bit her lip, looking at her hand. Lights began to glow around it and she put her hand on my ankle. Almost instantly the pain vanished. She did the same to my shoulder.

"You're the one… the one that's always saved me on the New Moon."

"Yes. I'm your Guardian Angel. I've been watching over you for your whole life."

"But… why me?"

She sighed, looking down before looking back up. "That isn't something I can answer right now. I must go." She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "Be safe, my little Werewolf."

With that, she left in a blur of lights.

_With answered questions came new ones._

-xoxoxoxo-

There's the beginning. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled into my house and hung my keys up later that night, whimpering as the pain came back a little. Leah and Victoria were on the couch, the former asleep under the latter. Victoria tilted her head.

"What happened? You're all beat up."

"I got mugged… sorta…"

Leah opened her eyes and jumped up. "What?"

"Chill. My Guardian angel saved me," I sighed, taking off my shoes and rolling my shoulders.

"What... your Guardian Angel?"

"Yeah... it's hard to explain, but..." I started thinking about it and her face flashed before my eyes. I smiled and felt funny in some places, blushing.

"Oh, shit..." Leah laughed.

"What?" I asked, breaking out of my trance.

"Lil sissy Imprinted..."

I panicked. "What if I never see her again?"

"I'm sure she'll be back. After all, she's gonna feel the pull, too."

"Yeah..." I shivered and went upstairs.

I Imprinted...

On an Angel.

On my Guardian Angel...

Oh, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Guyyyysssss... I'm back xD I love this story so of course I gotta write more. :)

Guest: Sweetie, I'm working on it. I have a lot of stories, on and off this site, and I was grounded/without my flashdrive for a long time. So calm your titties :)

okay so that's my only review. Anyway, I don't (D':) own twilight. Trust me, if I did, it would be really different. Anyway, on to the story.

I had my ear buds in, music playing relatively loudly. Skrillex's Rock n roll was playing and I was reading. To me, the rest of the parking lot didn't exist. That was just the way I liked it. After my Angel had vanished, which was a week ago, I had felt horrible. My chest hurt all the time.

So, this being said, when my chest seemed to had a weight lifted off it I looked up and around. Well... I didn't have to look around. When I looked up it was into two beautiful eyes, the left gold and the right silver. My heart skipped as I slowly closed my book and pulled out my headphones, taking in the rest of her appearance. Her face was framed by chocolate brown ringlets, a perfect smile in place. She wore black, combat style boots, faded jeans that bunched around them, a white tank top that hugged her at the right places and a leather jacket over that.

"Hey, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could show me around?"

"Uh..." I nodded mutely. She flat out grinned.

"That's awesome. Thanks Angela." She froze. "Welp, I guess that was bound to happen."

"You _are _the one from that night..." I whispered. She nodded, fists clinching. I noticed this and couldn't help reaching out to hold one of them. She relaxed instantly.

"Yes, I am. Sorry... thinking about what they almost..." She took in a shaky breath and I smiled.

"It's okay. Look, I'm fine. Now, I think by now it's only fair that you tell me your name."

She chuckled, nodding. "I'm Isabelle, however you can call me Bella."

"Bella... italian for beautiful." She blushed. "It fits."

Before she could respond, an overly hyper pixie collided with me, hugging me from the side. "Hey, Angy!"

"Hiya, Ali. What's up?"

"Who's your friend?" she asked as Rosalie, Leah, and Victoria all gathered around us. I blushed, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Guys, this is Bella." I smiled. "Bella, this is my family. Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Victoria."

Bella smiled. "Nice to meet you. If I'm correct, Alice and Rosalie are mated, while Leah and Victoria are mates?" At the mention of this said pairs drifted closer, Rose noticeably tense. I smiled to ease the tension.

"You're right. Guys... remember that night I came home from downtown... the new moon."

"Ye... oh!" Leah's eyes widened and she detached herself from Vicki's side to shake Bella's hand. Rose also walked forward and did something none of us expected.

She hugged Bella.

"Thank you for saving my little sister."

Bella looked as shocked as the rest of us, but hugged her back. "I couldn't see her get hurt."

Oh, my god.

She's like my damn knight in shinning armor.

I grinned, looking at her. She looked at me as a strand of hair fell out of my ponytail and into my eyes. Her hand reached out and brushed it back and behind my ear. A blush covered my cheek, but I was shocked to see one on her face, too, extending over her cheeks and nose, even her ears.

"Aww..." Alice smiled, skipping off at the sound of the bell. Bella scratched the nape of her neck and bit her lip.

"Do you have a phone?"

I nodded, smiling still. We exchanged phone numbers and I noticed a choker on her neck, wondering about the beautiful piece. She noticed and kissed my cheek. "I'll tell you later."

As I walked to class I could swear my cheeks were on fire.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

I LOVE REVIEWS PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS


	4. Chapter 4

Another new chapter :)

as always, Twilight is not mine. This story line is but twilight is S.M.s

-xoxoxo-

I was drifting off. I admit it. Math was not school. It was Mental Abuse to Humans. Yeah, I said it. So sue me.

Anyway, I was drifting off until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out under my desk, opening the text and smiled.

**You're not too bored in class, are you? :) -B**

I typed back a quick reply, my heart beat picking up only a little.

**Well it's definitely better now... :) -A**

I didn't have to wait long before she sent a new one.

**How so? -B**

**Well... you... I like talking to you -A**

I was mortified I had actually sent that. I prayed she didn't think I was weird.

**Well, I myself enjoy talking to you -B**

**Really? -A**

**Not everyday one gets to talk to such a beautiful girl... -blush- -B**

She called me beautiful... omg she said I was beautiful...

**Liar... you're an Angel. I don't look anything close to how pretty you are. -A**

**Hey now, none of that. -B**

I was ready to type back when she sent another message.

**What's your policy on skipping? -B**

**I don't have one... -A**

**Meet me by your Jeep after the bell? -B**

**Okay -A**

I was jittery. Seriously I was nearly bouncing in my seat. The bell rang and I was the first one out, heading for my Jeep. When I got there my Angel was waiting, her hair still cascading around her face. I walked up and smiled at her, hugging her briefly.

"What's the plan, Bella?"

"I have a place. Mind if I drive?"

I smiled and handed her the keys, turning to slip off my hoodie. Under was only a black tank top, but now I didn't mind. I kinda wanted to impress Bella. So sue me. I turned, pulling my hair into a pony tail when lips, warm and soft, began caressing my own. When I felt her leather clad arms, realizing it was Bella, my heart jumped and I kissed her back. I felt my back press against my Jeep and didn't care in the slightest.

She pulled away finally, both of us breathing heavily. I chewed my lip.

"Not that I didn't fully enjoy that, but... what brought that on?"

She was blushing. "I... this is gonna be hard to explain... I... seeing you like that... I remembered... I'll explain in the car. Shall we?" She opened my door and I nodded and got in.

Bella kissed me...

-xoxoxoxo-

Silver Winged One: thanks

tlc125: thanks. I was trying to show a stark difference between human and Angel Bella. I'm glad you're enjoying it

Coeur d'amertume28: sorry after this they will be longer. It was more me trying to build up to it.

Corieluv: I just keep imagining her as this adorable girl so I make her adorable

OMG THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY I GOT LIKE FOUR OR FIVE REVIEWS XD

anyway tell me your thoughts.

~life goes on


End file.
